Timebreak
by Rin Relative
Summary: Il n'y avait pas de fanfic sur Drakengard en français, alors voilà ! Yaoi, le pairing ? Si je le disais, je dévoilerais tout ! Fic bizarre, oneshot.


**TITRE : Timebreak **

**AUTEUR : Ma-chan DaL , fidèle à elle-même.**

**WARNINGS : Yaoi, comme d'habitude ; petit lime également. Fiction… 'space', dirons-nous. Ah, et puis ****SPOILERS**** aussi. Voilà, c'est dit en gros**

**COUPLE : Original, du moins je l'espère Top secret défense pour le moment, à vous de lire !**

**NOTES : Cette fic est une 'spéciale dédicace' à Léon, qui m'a fait découvrir Drakengard… Merci ma grande ! Je n'avais aps l'intention de mettre cette fic ailleurs que sur mon site à l'origine, mais vu qu'il n'y a aucune fiction française sur Drakengard... Here we go !**

**Pas grand-chose d'autre à rajouter, si ce n'est 'tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus !'**

**Timebreak**

_By Ma-chan_

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Nowe ? »

La voix était étrange, distordue. Et pourtant il la connaissait. Il les connaissait ; c'était une voix rendue familière par le rêve. Dans celui-ci, Angelus et Legna ne formaient qu'un, et c'était une seule entité, gigantesque et mouvante, qui se dressait devant lui. Elle (était-ce un elle, un lui ? Etait-elle l'ensemble des deux ? Avait-ce la moindre importance, après tout ?) baissait la tête pour le regarder, tantôt rouge, tantôt bleue. Nowe savait qu'en se redressant, elle dépasserait même le ciel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu choisi ? »

La voix résonnait, comme si les deux dragons parlaient ensemble de l'autre côté d'un long tunnel.

Nowe s'appuya contre l'énorme tête.

« Je ne sais pas encore. Montre-moi. »

L'entité poussa un soupir en guise d'acceptation. Nowe s'installa sur la nuque, les deux mains fermement accrochées aux cornes, et elle déploya son cou.

Il se détendit peu à peu. C'était un rêve. Il ne pouvait pas tomber. N'est-ce pas ?

Autours d'eux, Nowe voyait défiler les bribes de rêves qu'il pourrait, aurait pu, faire. Elles apparaissaient dans des bulles qui continuaient lentement leur chute vers le sol, sereines. C'étaient des morceaux de souvenirs, pour l'essentiel ; ici, sa petite enfance avec Oror, avec Eris. Ici, sa rencontre avec Manah. Là-bas, Caïm offrait une ultime caresse à son dragon vaincu, et Nowe sentit percer ses larmes. Juste à côté, comme un retour en arrière, le jour où il avait décidé de rester avec Manah. Puis Zhangpo, Hanah, Yaha et Guismor, apparitions furtives dans les bulles suivantes. Etait-ce un reproche ?

C'était trop tard dorénavant.

Aussi inexorablement que la tête gigantesque traversait le ciel, il fallait avancer.  
Ou alors…

« J'ai choisi. »

La tête s'immobilisa dans un crissement d'air. Puis elle se tourna et posa le nez contre une bulle. N'était-ce pas à ce la que servaient les rêves ? Un instant pendant lequel le temps suspendait son vol. Et lui était juste dans la faille d'entre les rêves.

« Merci. »

Nowe traversa la tête et écarta les parois de la bulle, qui l'engloba aussitôt. Elle devint énorme, et recréa un monde. Devant comme derrière, un immense jardin de fleurs aux pétales rouges. Plus de marche arrière possible.

Le lieu du rêve était tranquille, on ne peut plus paisible. Un soleil chaleureux, une légère brise qui faisait parfois voler quelques pétales, le chant des oiseaux, au loin. Eris aurait appelé ça un instant d'éternité.

Nowe hésita un instant, puis mit un pied devant l'autre –encore marcher- ? L'attente ne fut pas longue cependant. A chacun de ses pas, le cercle de fleurs rétrécissait, le soleil et les oiseaux semblaient plus lointains, jusqu'à finalement disparaîtes ; le ciel se noircit. Cette fois, Nowe allait confiant ; il savait où son pas le menait.

Il arriva alors dans une pièce sombre, seul, où ne restait du champ que quelques fleurs dans un cercle de pierre. Nowe s'arrêta à mi-chemin entre le gouffre et les fleurs, se laissa tomber à genoux et tendit les bras devant lui.

Son rêve bascula à ce moment-là.

L'air se rassembla sur ses genoux, se matérialisa pour donner une silhouette, puis un corps. Un corps suspendu dans le temps, ignorant pour l'instant de son agonie. Avant même qu'il ait pu reprendre ses esprits, Nowe caressait les cheveux blancs, profitant du rêve pour en découvrir la texture. Même enfant, du temps d'Oror, il n'avait jamais eu cette audace.

« Nowe ? »

Urick semblait revenir à lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Que s'est-il passé depuis ma mort ? »

Nowe esquissa un petit sourire et se mit en devoir de tout lui raconter. Guismor, le dernier sceau, la mort du Dragon Rouge et de Caïm, le lien étrange qui les unissait, le chaos. Chaos qui était peut-être à l'origine de la fissure, et de ce rêve, à l'apparence si réelle !

A chaque parole, les doigts de l'enfant-dragon dévoraient la peau de son interlocuteur, explorant le visage à la recherche de la moindre courbe.

« Nowe, qu'est-ce que tu… »

« Tu me manques, Urick. J'ai besoin de ta force. »

Et Nowe se laissa fondre dans les bras de son aîné. Celui-ci le serra dans ses bras, murmurant des paroles de réconfort, caressant tendrement les cheveux hérissés. Et l'enfant-dragon le serrait encore davantage ; il semblait que l'étreinte seule lui était insuffisante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Nowe… » souffla Urick, mi-murmure mi-interrogation.

« Toi… Je sais que tu aimes les hommes. J'ai bien vu comme tu réagissais aux paroles de Yaha… Je ne pense pas que Manah ait compris, par contre. »

Urick s'autorisa un sourire.

« Petit démon… »

« Est-ce que c'est ça qui t'a conquis, Urick ? Cette beauté dont tu nous as prévenu de nous méfier ? »

Nowe se concentrait déjà, se préparant à appeler l'essence du rêve. Il pourrait certainement user du même charme…

Cependant, il n'en eut même pas besoin.

« Fripon, » murmura Urick avant de décrocher le visage de son épaule pour l'embrasser. Le contact avait quelque chose d'électrisant ; Nowe laissa son aîné prendre le contrôle, l'étendre sur le sol, le parcourir de ses caresses. L'étendre sur le champ de fleurs qui s'était de nouveau étendu.

« Urick.. »

Ses lèvres et ses mains étaient partout sur le corps. Il semblait couvrir la moindre parcelle de sa peau. Voulait-il cela, y était-il poussé par le rêve ? Etait-ce le Urick qu'il avait connu, le vrai, ou un Urick recréé par ses fantasmes ? Il ne saurait dire.

Les deux corps se pressaient, nus, l'un contre l'autre. Une telle relation aurait-elle été possible avant qu'Urick ne meure ? Si Nowe lui avait des avances plus tôt ? Ou aurait-il été trop jeune pour lui, un gamin énamouré –ce qu'il était, en quelque sorte. Il n'aurait jamais osé faire le premier pas. Aurait-ce été considéré comme inconvenant ? Urick aurait aussi bien pu être son frère aîné. Il l'avait aimé comme tel, un grand frère ou un grand cousin, avant de le retrouver. Urick aimait-il seulement les hommes, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu affirmer auparavant ? Avait-il vraiment succombé aux charmes de Yaha, l'homme le plus efféminé que Nowe connût ? Au moins, Nowe avait ses rêves.

Les fleurs leur offraient un matelas confortable et parfumé. Les doigts d'Urick s'étaient attardés sur la taille, maintenant sur le bas-ventre, et il s'amusait à lui arracher des petits cris de plaisir. Il ne pouvait quitter le visage balafré des yeux ; un grand sourire le rendait encore plus désirable, et Nowe l'attira à lui, le pressa contre lui. L'Urick de son rêve comprit son désir ; il le pénétra doucement.

C'était une relation qui aurait pu durer plus qu'un rêve s'ils l'avaient tentée.

Serrant le corps alangui contre lui, toute parcelle de son corps vibrant de bonheur, Nowe se surprit à prier que ce rêve-ci dure une éternité.


End file.
